


Valentine's Day

by Isimile



Series: Femslash February Weeks 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Femslash February Week 2: Valentine's DayAdriana asks her best friend Daniela out to dinner as thanks.
Relationships: OFC/OFC
Series: Femslash February Weeks 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Day

“Are you busy on Friday?” Adriana asked as she and her best friend, Daniela Neuwald, stood outside the museum. They’d spent their Sunday afternoon in the Museum of Ancient Shipping again. Adriana especially had been here a lot but fortunately they regularly changed things or had temporary exhibitions, like the area they had set up to explore a shipwreck in a virtual reality environment.

“Friday?” Daniela repeated. “I’m at work in the morning, of course, but then I’m free.”

“We could go out and have dinner. As thank you for letting me drag you off to museums all the time.”

“On Friday?”

“Yes. I read that they’re having those events again, you know ‘Wine meets…’. We could give it a try.”

“On Friday?” Daniela asked again, trying to prompt her.

“Do you expect your week to be long? We don’t have to go out if you’ll be too tired.”

Daniela shook her head, a smile twitching on her lips. “Okay, let’s have dinner.”

~*~

The restaurant Adriana had picked was a wine bar in one of the smaller towns in the area. The garden was still closed, of course, until it was warmer. For today, tables for two had been set up in the old wine storage room that served as restaurant nowadays. Like many other wine bars, the cross vaults at the ceiling and the walls had been left uncovered, showing the bare stone making up the walls. Together with the older wooden furniture, the atmosphere was charmingly rustic. The light was dimmed, some of the light coming from thick, low candles on each table.

The table they were led to had been set already. Daniela was happy to see no flower arrangements on the table.

“I know you don’t like arrangements with cut flowers,” Adriana said, having noticed her look.

“Thank you.” She was touched by the consideration. “By the way, I have something for you.” She pulled out a small flower in a pot and pushed it closer to Adriana.

“Oh.” She gently nudged one of the flower petals with one finger. “Danny, it’s beautiful, thank you.” She grinned. “But wasn’t this dinner supposed to be my paying you back for all the time you let me ramble at you about history and mythology?”

Daniela shrugged. “And I told you it’s not necessary. I like making you happy.”

Adriana flushed slightly. “Thanks.”

They ordered the special menu prepared for the day.

“Have you decided yet if we should have a week-end trip to Worms again in summer?” Daniela asked.

“I’m not sure. It’s interesting that they plan to tell the story from a female perspective this year but it doesn’t sound like there will be much mythology involved.”

“We could go see the play in the evening and spend the day browsing for new books. There’s a good chance we will find something new about mythology and legends there.”

“Perhaps you could also tell or read me some stories? I like listening to you.”

Daniela smiled. “If you’d like. So should we stay for two nights, one for the play and one to spend together?”

“I’ll book a room for two nights.”

“Sounds great.” And perhaps it would prove to be a good opportunity to tell Adriana the truth, both about her feelings and how she knew so much about mythology.


End file.
